tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Kane Aries
|- |'Name' |Kane Aries |- |'Alias(es)' |'War Demon' (street racing circuit) |- |'Position' |TKR Lead Mechanic and Test Driver |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |June 27, 1990-Modesto, California |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Leathurkatt |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG, Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Christian Kane |} Kane Aries is currently aligned with both FLAG and Knight Industries Physical Description * Height: 5ft 10in * Weight: 165 pounds * Eye Color: Blue * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Shoulder Length Education Primary and Secondary: * Lakewood Elementary * Savage Middle School * James C. Enochs High Post Secondary Education: * Rick's Stunt Cars- Stunt Driving/Merced college – Automotive Mechanics Military Education: * None Family *Father: David Aries **Professional Race Car Driver *Mother: Jenna Aries **Quarter Horse Breeder and trainer *Brother(s): Brian Aries **Lead Mechanic and Pit Boss for father *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Certified automotive mechanic, rated to work on race cars as well as street machines. *Automotive and Motorcycle restoration and metal fabrication. *Certified professional movie stunt driver. *Self taught brawler with some martial arts training to augment fighting skills. Appearance He’s lean and muscular but not overly so, but certainly well defined. He has piercing blue/gray eyes and long medium/dark brown hair that falls over his shoulders, the top and sides often tied back leaving the back loose. He sometimes has thin braids with beads in the under side. He typically wears black or occasionally blue jeans, titanium toe black leather work boots, and usually some sort of black t-shirt. When he’s not working on vehicles also wears a pair of black leather wrist bands with bone pipes and horn beads, somewhat Native American like design, though the one on his left wrist had a watch built into it. He also frequently wears sun glasses around people unless he’s working on a car. When he wears a jacket, it is one of black leather decorated with rows of bone pipes and horn beads that the bracelets were made to match. The jacket also has fringe and leather braiding decorating it as well. Personality Over the course of Kane’s life, he's always been the shy quiet type and yet his looks tended to earn him far more attention than he wanted which often led to him getting into fights with pissed off/jealous boyfriends who didn't like their girls ogling him because he was better looking. As a result he tends to seem perpetually pissed off and lashes out with little provocation just to keep the more aggressive ‘predators’ at bay, which thus far seems to work for him. Unfortunately this has also served to send most girls looking the other way and has left him as a loner, having never dated in his life. This sense of feeling lost and alone seems to only fuel his anger and frustration with his lot in life. He mostly keeps his head down and his mouth shut, keeping out of most people’s way, though it doesn’t take much pushing to provoke him on certain subjects. He’s quiet and generally keeps to himself, preferring the company of steel on wheels over other humans. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does he gets rather gruff and irritable. He gets especially irritable with people who talk too much or anyone who butts into what he considers his job: someone else starts working on the Knight Industries vehicles he gets very grumpy, generally telling them to “Back Off!” on no uncertain terms, as well as those who talk at him incessantly or get in his way while he’s working. He also gets especially nasty if anyone touches his personal vehicles. Biography Kane Aries grew up with a socket wrench in one hand and a bottle of 40 weight in the other, just about literally. His father started out as a street racer before he went legit in sanctioned races and Kane grew up in the racing circuit, typically hanging around with the pit crews and in the shop helping work on the cars. He took automotive classes in school at every opportunity before he graduated and had learned to race from an early age. But as he learned what a car could do on the race track, he wondered what they could do off the track and got interested in stunt driving. After graduating high school he went into a professional stunt driving school, graduating and getting into stunt driving in movies. While he was driving stunts, he took Automotive mechanics and metal fabrication in college to supplement the knowledge he already had growing up at the tracks. He was quite good at what he did and became quite in demand to drive for many films, yet his rough personality caused more than a few bruised egos, and noses, along the way. He got the reputation as a bad tempered brawler and began loosing work as a stunt driver, so he fell back to his top notch skills as a mechanic. It was during this low time in his life that he caught the notice of Knight Industries and FLAG after ending up in a brawl helping Mike out of a bad situation. It was a couple years later when they needed the help of a good mechanic that Mike thought of Kane and contacted him, offering him a job with FLAG and Knight Industries. Kane accepted and now works on their prototypes and test vehicles as both test driver and lead mechanic. Extra's Item of Note: Kane's father, David Aries, was known as "War God" in the street racing circuit because of his last name and for his aggressiveness behind the wheel. He left the street racing scene when Kane was 7 years old, but periodically shows up in his black 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback just to prove a point. Over the last ten years Kane would intermittently pop up in the street racing scene as "War Demon" in his red 1968 Pontiac GTO. People in the scene who have had run-ins with the "War God" and/or his son the "War Demon" know the lineage and history. It is also known that "War God" had gone legit, driving in the professional racing circuit, and that "War Demon" is a somewhat insane professional stunt driver, though both still periodically show up at street races, sanctioned or otherwise. Over the years Kane incurred a few criminal charges: 2 for street racing – both dropped due to lack of sufficient evidence for a conviction, and 7 separate assault charges – of which 6 were ruled as self defense and dropped, the other was successfully appealed. He also has 5 juvenile assault charges that were likewise ruled as self defense. Dialogue Color Claim midnightblue #000033 Character Theme Song Fuel by Metallica Current Icon and Signature * Icon * Signature 'Racing Thoughts' I’ve had a hell of a life really. Thinking back on it, I’ve worked on and around cars pretty much my whole life. Dad was a street racer, still is actually. He went legit but he still hits the streets sometimes, mostly sanctioned races. I suppose you could say it’s in the blood; my brother is part of dad’s pit crew and I’ve been on the crew intermittently. I mostly do professional stunt driving, a dream job for me; and I work as a mechanic on the side, rebuilding and restoring cars. I hit the street racing circuit sometimes too since it’s generally fun and lets me blow off some steam. The Street Rats all call me ‘War Demon’, which is kind of funny since they call my dad ‘War God’. There’s respect there I suppose, since people tend not to fuck with us for the most part. As much fun as I have with cars, it’s the exact opposite with people. I don’t deal with people well, I never have. They get in the way, they talk too damned much about unimportant crap, they use you and try to push you under the wheel. I don’t sit for that, more likely to beat their heads in for them just for trying it with me. And then there are the girls; girls who fawn over you just to make their boyfriends jealous so I have to fight for my life half the time. Not worth the trouble. It’s not that I’m uninterested, it’s just that I’m sick of the stupid ass games people pull and I end up having to crack heads because of it. I’ve had assault charges against me and more bruises, cuts, scrapes, and cracked ribs than I care to count or want to remember. Then there was that guy Mike I ran into a couple years ago. He was just doing his own thing like I usually do and some local meat heads decided to give him shit. Yeah, pick on the new guy in town. I’ve seen it way too many times and been on the receiving end of more than a few of those. It was six against one, so I thought I’d even up the odds a bit. We busted some heads and ended up talking about cars afterwards. I saw his Mustang, nice ride, decked out n pretty sleek for a new car. I tend to prefer old school Detroit muscle myself; I’m like my dad that way. Mike’s a pretty good guy, ex Army Ranger; wouldn’t mind having him at my back in a scrap. He proved he can take it as much as he can give it, which I can respect. Not a lot of guys around here will step up like that, they just let their attack dogs or a gun do the work for them. I hate guns. More accurately, I hate most people who carry guns. They think they’re all bad shit because they have a gun, yet I prove time and again that a gun is just a piece of metal I can take away, use against you, or disable before you can do anything about it. But the thugs never learn, stupid idiots. I just fight for my own survival and don’t get into other people’s business. Usually. Just that night at the bar, something told me to back Mike up, and I listen to my instincts. It’s probably what makes me as good as I am behind the wheel, under the hood, and in a fight. Sad thing is, I’ve never even dated. I find it disgusting when girls throw themselves on the racers the way they do. The Road Whores got no respect for themselves or anyone else. Only girls that do get me to look are the ones that are actually clothed, the strong ones, the ones the guys don’t touch because they’ll get their balls handed to them if they do. But then I stay quiet, none of them ever give me a first glance, let alone a second. Maybe it’s my own fault I still live alone and never date. I get along better with cars than I do people. That’s why I have a truck, two bikes, five cars and no woman bitching at me about having too many vehicles. Still, it does get pretty lonely, though what choice do I have? Live alone or deal with annoying bitchy woman who don’t know when to shut up and let me be? I just suck it up and deal. There’s no point in crying over something you can’t change, and I’m not changing myself and my life to suit someone else. My mother understands guys like me, hell, she married my dad. She raises and trains quarter horses so she knows when to be quiet and when a word is needed, and she doesn’t try to control or change my dad or my brother n me. That’s a real woman, that’s love. Too bad there aren’t any real women out there who will give me a chance. I suppose I’m likely better off without anyways; having never dated, I don’t miss it. Kane Aries Date: August 8th, 2020, 8:32 PM Location: Los Angeles, California Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:Driver Category:Player Character Category:Mechanic